Leaving Her
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Harry and Ron have escaped the Malfoys. But Having to Leave Hermione Is begining to destroy him inside, He has never felt more broken, more alone. Every moment that she's away from him hurts him even more.
1. We can't save her

"We have to leave now" Ron said

"What and Leave Hermione?" Harry asked

"Theres no way we can get to her"

"Dobby is sorry , we cant save it is too dangerous"

"She could be killed!" Harry yelled

Eventually they escaped and resided at shell cottage for a while. Except Hermione she was left upstairs with Bellatrix. Harry was devastated about having to leave Hermione. He thought about her all the time, he could never sleep. He knew she probably didn't survive. They would have killed her by now. He wanted to save her, he wanted nothing more than to be with her. To have her next to him, to have her safe.

"Listen Ron, I'm going back for her" Harry said. "I Have to see if she's Alive"

"What! No Harry you can't, they'll catch you and I hate to tell you but she has to be dead, why would they keep her Alive?"

"because they knew I would come back for her" Harry said.

"Harry you can't do it." Ron told him.

"I have to Ron, I love her too much" Harry replied.

"I'm not going to let you go."

"she's your friend Ron, We have to go back for her"

"Harry, thats what they want you to do, they want you to come back"

"I thought you were her friend!"

"Harry, you could die"

"I Know Ron!" Harry yelled "I can't stand the thought of leaving her, Because if she dies It's My fault."

"Harry, Don't go back for her"


	2. They left me here

**Hello guys. I haven't been Writing much and this just wasn't getting done I have to inpiration to write this story any longer. I thought I would give you what I had so far. I'm not sure If i will continue. I miss all my reviews so much and they make me want to write more. If you have read more than one story and haven't reviewed. Feel free to review it of PM me instead. Thanks so much I love hearing what you have to say.**

Hermione looked around nervously. She was now in the cellar. "Harry? Harry are you in here?" Hermione asked.

_"Ohh Dear, you didn't notice did you, your friends left you here"_

"What, No they would never leave me! What have you done with them?"

_"I haven't done anything dear girl, I told you they've left you here, they don't care about you anymore dear" _

"Of course they care, they will come for me, they didn't leave me here intentionally."

_"Would you like me to show you Granger, what they said about you"_

"Show me i'm not afraid of what they said, they are my friends they would never hurt me"

_"we'll see"_

**Flashback**

_Everything was dark. Hermione saw Harry talking to Ron. "What about Hermione" Harry asked "we can't go back for her it's too dangerous" Ron told him. "but we can't leave her here! they will kill her, you have no idea what they are capable of!" Harry shouted. "I hate to leave her, but your more important." Ron told him. "No, how dare you say that! How can you say that, We have been friends for almost seven years! You can't think that I'm more important!"_

_"Harry the wizarding world needs you, your the only one that can defeat him, not me and not Hermione, We must leave her here" Ron told him_

_"But Ron, They'll kill her" Harry said_

_"Im sorry Harry, lets go, Dobby will take us now"_

**Normal Time**

That was it 'Hermione thought. "They didn't want to leave me" Hermione told her.

_"Harry still left knowing that you will die" _

"Yeah, well fine! Kill me now then! You don't need me, why keep me Alive"

_"Harry will come for you dear and then we will kill the both of you" _

"No! You can't please" Hermione begged.

_"foolish girl, you will get yourself killed even sooner if you continue like this."_

"Why are you doing this to us"

_"All we want is the Boy,He will come for you,Don't you know that? Then both of you will die" She laughed_

Hermione turned away and didn't speak another word.

_"HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU" she heard a voice yell._

**_Yes as I said I have no intentions to write this unless I know people who like to read it. Which means review! Please! If you review I will love you forever.(unless you don't want me to) But I will send all reviewers a thanks. Weather it be a name mention in the author notes of PM. Please if you'd like me to review your stories say so in a message/Review. Thanks so much for being great!_**


	3. Unexpected Help

**Thanks For all the Reivews! bryan102694, AllWasWell007, Pawsrule, MissEleanor1687, and Chuffi4Harmony. I love Hearing your reviews and look forward to reading what you think about my story(Stories) I Haven't updated in a little while so I really hope you like this chapter. **

"Harry!" Hermione called. "Is that you?"

_"your hearing things Granger, besides your friends aren't stupid enough to come for you"_

"I know the'll come for me..."

_"Isn't that sweet, We'll kill them before they get to you."_

Hermione looked up at her frightened. 'No fear' echoed in the back of her mind.

_"Are you afraid Granger, you should be, Nobody can hear you scream here, nobody will come for you, you know that"_

Still speechless Hermione turned away from Bellatrix.

_"crucio"_

Hermione wanted to scream. To escape, to leave, She knew inside that she would die, nobody would be coming for her."

_"You will look at me when I'm speaking to you, understand Granger."_

Hermione nodded. "Yes" She replied softly.

Bellatrix left. Hermione got up and walked over to the corner of the room and leaned up against the wall. 'Harry Where are you?' she cried 'please come for me' Hermione breathed slowly and jumped slightly when she heard the door open.

"Granger" She heard a voice call.

"Yes?" She questioned Coming out from the darkness. "Malfoy? What are you doing here, your going to get both of us in trouble!"

"Calm down Granger, really" Draco Replied.

"Just tell me what you want" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to help you get out of here" He told her.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I can't sleep with your screaming"

"oh thanks that nice..." Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Watch it or i'll leave you here, so I'll come back down to get you at 3:00am be awake and ready to go. If you tell anybody I helped you.."

"I'm not going to tell anybody" Hermione interupted.

"Good, see you at 3 then"

Malfoy left. Hermione wondered if she should trust Malfoy. He's never done anything before, what if this is all a trick. But it was her best hope. She could trust Malfoy or die. The choice was obvious.

"Harry, before you even try to find Hermione, you should know that this is what they want, they want you to go back for her, They want to kill you, and they'll kill her too."

"Ron, It's like you don't even want me to try to find her, I thought tshe was your friend" Harry replied.

"Yeah, Harry, Hermione could be dead. They could've already killed her, why take the chance"

"I've told you before, She's my friend and I though you were too."

"She is my friend Harry..."

"You don't love her like I do, She loves me to, How can I not go for her, I need her and she needs me right now. I'm going and nobody is going to stop me"

"I'll come with you Harry" Ron said.

"Fine, but you better keep up with me."

**So Yeah thats chapter 3. I hope it's alright. I know its quite short. But I started school and won't be updating much. The This story probably won't be updated until next month. Since I have others stories in Process. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Broken

It was three in the morning

Draco

I waited until three in the morning to sneak down and see if Granger is still alive. Silently I creep down the steps and find her curled up against the wall sleeping.

"Granger!" I hiss angry. "I told you to be awake!" I shake her and she moans loudly. "Quiet! Now get up, and hurry. If we get caught they'll kill the both of us."

Se still doesn't get up and I grab her by the shoulders and shake her forcefully."granger, get up now."

I only hear whimpering in response. "What on earth is wrong with you, let's get out of here."

"He...help m... me..." She whimpers.

I sigh. "What now."'I groan."

"It... Hur...hurts."

"What hurts?" I ask

She doesn't reply with words but she points to her right foot. It seems to be broken its a fire engine red colour and its still continuing to swell. I put two fingers on her ankle and she winces. I sigh "Granger, I can't move you like this, we have to wait..."

"No, I want to get out of here, I need to get out of here now." She mumbles softly.

"Look, I would love to move you now, but I can't, I can't barely even touch your ankle without It hurting you and I'm not going to risk anyone hearing us, or listen to your complaining the whole way."

"Granger, there is no way I can move you."

"Carry me then." She says.

I think on that for a second. "What if Injure you further, what then?" I question.

She doesn't say anything in response. "Granger?" I say. No response, "Granger, answer me now!" I demand. I still get nothing in response. I grab her wrist feeling for a pulse to determine if she's still alive or if she just fell asleep on me. I'm relieved when I feel it, and despite her condition it's still as strong as ever.

I place my hands on her shoulders and gently shake her. "Granger...granger? Wake up!" I say strictly. I shake her a little more forcefully and she moans in pain. "Good, you're awake, stop falling asleep on me, I don't need you slipping into coma and dying, potter would have my head for that one."

"Are we going to get out of here." She questions her voice shaking and barely audible.

"No, Hermione. We can't, you're still too weak." I say, this is the first time I've used her first name before. It feels awkward and unnatural, it's made even more awkward with the sudden silence looming over the two of us.

"Draco?" She says sounding surprised. It's probably one of the first times she used my birth name too.

I rub my eyes then move upwards to massage my temples. "Yes?" I sigh.

"I don't want to be here anymore, this is once of the worst things I've ever experienced, please just get me out of here." She pleads.

"I can't risk injuring you further Granger, if your injuries get to severe you could slip into coma because of the pain, and I already told you before, Potter would have my head for that one."

"Them fix them." She says simply.

"I'm sorry, but I lack the skills to heal people and I really can't have you getting worse."

"Look in a book." She suggests.

"Granger, as much as I'd like to get you out of here, I can not just look in a book and find a spell and do it perfectly the first time. Stop asking so many questions, because I'm nearly out of excuses."

She opens her mouth to speak, but I don't let her. "End of story Granger! You are much too weak to make any type of journey! I am done here! Goodbye!" I finish strictly.

I'm halfway up the stairs and I hear her speak once more, but I am finished with her tonight. I don't think I can take any more of her small talk. I unlock the cellar door and slowly and quietly close it. Taking great care in order to not wake anyone up or let them hear me down here. I silently tiptoe up the grand staircase and make my way up to my bedroom. I shut the door and turn my lamp on with a flick of my wand. Crawl into bed and repeat the same action to turn the lamp off.

I try to fall asleep, but yet the idea of granger is fresh in my mind and I can't seem together it out of my head. I groan loudly and turn over in my bed pulling the covers up over my head. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, slowly falling asleep, with any though of granger slowly creeping out of my mind allowing me to focus on a peaceful and restless sleep.

It seems that the sun shines brightly into my window just seconds later and I realize I forgot to close the curtains. I sit up and stumble out of bed, squinting my eyes as I near the curtains, I close them quickly and stumble back to my bed and pull the covers over my face. Only seconds later I'm being awoken by the worst of the screams I've heard so far. My eyes widen. This is one hundred percent my fault, if I had been less lazy and tried to find something to help granger she wouldn't be screaming right now. I begin to wonder who is down there with here.

My father, Bellatrix, maybe even a few other death eaters. I try as hard as I can to push the thought far away into the back of my mind. But it just doesn't seem to happen. It's extremely hard to concentrate on forgetting when the screams are so loud. I feel bad now, for ignoring her last night. I peek out of my room and the screams only worsen. I close my eyes tightly and hope it stops soon. Walking down the stairs the screaming gets louder and louder. All I'm thinking right now is that it has to stop, but if I go down there I wonton,y be risking my life I would be risking her life too.

I walk into the kitchen and prepare a quick breakfast for myself and bring it over to the table. For a moment the screaming stops. I hear footsteps and look up from my plate to see my father standing over me.

"Draco, did the mudbloods a screams wake you?" He asked.

I hesitate. "Um, no I've been awake for a while now. I was just hungry so I came down here, so anyways how is she?" I ask my father.

He laughs then raises his eyebrows. "She's extremely week, I think she'll break soon, I'll have to leave her alone for the rest of the day, so she'll have a little time to recover and gain her consciousness back before I go and question her again."

I nod slowly, trying to make it look like I agree with what he's saying and what his plans are. I make a mental note in the back of my head t go down and see how the girl is doing later on preferably when my father leaves the house, which he so often does, the only problem will be all the other death eaters currently situated here.

"Draco!" My father says strictly as he snaps his fingers.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." I reply casually.

"Draco, I have to warn you, you must not jeopardize our chances of extracting the information from the girl, you will go no where near her, at anytime. Unless instructed to do so."

"Why would I ever want to see the mudblood." I ask.

My father is silent. "Good, I see you understand then." With that last sentence he leaves me to eat my breakfast in peace.


End file.
